1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat to be used in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a vehicle seat, a rear face of a seatback is curved so as to be hollowed to a seatback inner side (a forward side), and the appearance of the seatback is improved. In addition, the thickness of the seatback is reduced and legroom for a rear seat is increased (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3,838,495).
This vehicle seat includes a rear back cover portion, which structures a central portion of the rear face of the seatback, and framework cover portions, which structure two seat width direction sides of the rear face of the seatback. Joining strips are sewn to seam portions between the rear back cover portion and the framework cover portions, and a vertical core is attached to a distal end portion of each joining strip. A longitudinal direction middle portion of each vertical core is joined to a seatback frame. Thus, the vertical cores are curved so as to project to the seat forward side, and the rear back cover portion and framework cover portions are curved to the seat forward side.
However, in the vehicle seat described above, the pair of vertical cores are anchored at a horizontal joining pole, and the horizontal joining pole is anchored to frame wires of the seatback frame by tying members. Therefore, the number of components is large. Accordingly, anchoring the vertical cores to the seatback frame without using the horizontal joining pole has been considered. In this case, preparing a structure that may suppress detachment of the vertical cores from the seatback frame is desirable.